A NonRelationship Relationship
by sksks
Summary: Mainly McSteamy and a new character that I created. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to create new characters, but if I'm not, would someone please suggest a website where this can be posted? Thank you! Read and Review please! TWO WORDS: DIFFERENT AND DIRTY!


CH. 1

The very masculine, devilishly handsome Mark Sloan was lying on his bed watching TV while nursing a glass of tequila. Mark felt like he was in a trance. He felt like everything in his life was just drifting, floating, and he felt like he was waiting for something, He didn't know what that something was, but when he saw it, he knew that was going to be it.

Just as he was going through all of these thoughts, he heard a knock at his room door and he got up and walked slowly to the door. He opened it and his mouth dropped. Standing there, looking absolutely stunning was his ex-wife Shannen. His eyes went wide and then he slowly was able to form actual words.

"What are you doing here?"

Shannen smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips that reminded Mark of his two month marriage to the woman that he thought he was in love with. "I'm here because I wanted to see you."

Mark slowly closed the door to the hotel room and he just turned around to look at how amazing she looked from the last time he saw her. Her legs went on for miles, her jeans hugged her in all the right places, and she was wearing the sexiest corset top that he had ever seen. Not to mention that she had her hair in such a messy way that it turned Mark on so badly that it was practically a sin.

"So, how are you?" Shannen asked looking around the room as she took off her sweater that revealed her smooth shoulders, her sexy neck, and it made her boobs look amazing.

Mark still couldn't take his eyes off of her but he managed to get out words, "What are you doing here Shannen?"

"I already answered that, didn't I? I wanted to see you," Shannen grinned as she sat on his bed and crossed her legs.

Mark shook his head and he said, "You didn't come here just to see me. Both you and I know that."

"Why do I always get the interrogation with you? It's quite annoying," the young blonde said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Because I want to know why the hell you are here!" Mark all of a sudden boomed which caused Shannen to jump a bit.

Shannen glared up at Mark and she said, "If you must know, Richard invited me here."

"Why?" Mark asked crossing his arms getting a little nervous.

"He offered me a permanent position at Seattle Grace," Shannen said watching Mark's face to see his immediate reaction.

Mark was once again, shocked. For some reason, every other word that this woman spoke, made him feel self conscious, awkward, and cowardly. He hated her. He hated the way that she made him feel. She reduced him to nothing but a man that was being controlled by a woman.

"Why did you come if your not going to take it?" Mark asked like he already knew the answer.

"What makes you think that I'm not going to take it?" Shannen asked a little bit offended.

Mark laughed condescendingly, "Please, you are no way good enough to be a surgeon at Seattle."

The famous surgeon's ex wife stood up to him and she walked over and she said, "Have you ever considered the fact that you're always so angry when you see me, means something?"

"Yes, I take it to mean that I hate you and I never want to see you again," Mark said angrily.

Shannen shook her head and she said, "What happened to you Mark?"

"What happened to me? What the hell happened to you?!" Mark fought back, "Why are you still chasing after me? I'm over you! I'm done! I don't want you!"

Shannen walked closer to him and kissed him passionately, and, just like Shannen expected, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and he pushed back fiercely. She could feel the feelings that he still carried around for her. Just the way he was holding her. It was so embracing, strong, that it almost crushed her. She took it as frustration, a regret.

Shannen pulled away and she wiped her lips with her fingertip and she smiled evilly at him, "What were you saying?"

Mark yelled in frustration and he punched the wall with all of the power he could muster and he said, "Why do you do this to me? Why do always come back like this and fuck with my head?!"

Shannen shrugged as she put her sweater on and slung her purse over her shoulders, "Why do you let me?"

With that, Shannen walked out in her high heels and closed the door leaving Mark frustrated and angry at the woman continued to flood his thoughts.

***

_The young gorgeous blonde sat in the boiling sun, feeling her thighs stick to the lawn chairs, as she watched her friend, Melissa, walk down the aisle to the man that she would be with forever. Shannen hated weddings. She thought they were stupid, pointless, and a complete waste of time. It was a silly ritual that was set by society that said you had to stay with one person for the rest of you life. _

_Shannen tried to smile and be happy for her friend but all she could think about how she was fucking her life up by being with one man forever. As Shannen was fanning herself with the wedding pamphlet they gave out, she began to think about all of her past relationships that went as far as Melissa's. She thought for one second and she got an answer, none. The longest relationship that she had been in was six months. _

_The young woman couldn't help feel a little jealous at the fact that Melissa fell in love with the first guy she met, while she had to go through at least five or six to get a six month relationship out of it. Bullshit…bullshit…Shannen rolled her eyes as she took a sip of the water that she was able to sneak in through the entrance because she knew that it was going to be miserably hot._

_"Mind if I have a sip?"_

_Shannen stopped drinking and looked to her right and she the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen in her entire life looking at her like she was a piece of meat and he was a ravenous carnivore. Shannen gave him the water bottle and he smirked, put it to his mouth and he sipped._

_The young blonde couldn't help but look at the mysterious man as he did the simple act of drinking water but making so unbelievably sensual that it should have been illegal._

_"Thanks," he said after he was done and he handed it back to her._

_Shannen responded, "Take it."_

_He looked at her amusingly and he said in an amazingly silky smooth, velvety voice, "Why? Don't think you can handle the fact that you would practically have your lips against mine?"_

_"Excuse me?" Shannen asked turning herself around to directly look at him but all of the words she was going to say completely vanished._

_It was a sin how beautiful he was. Shit…His mesmerizing blue eyes, his silky smooth hair, his amazingly chiseled face, and the beads of sweat that were accumulating on his forehead made her completely speechless. She finally managed to get herself in order and right when she about to respond, the church bells rang and everyone suddenly stood up and began clapping as the bride and the groom ran down the aisle laughing and being so happy it was sickening. _

_Shannen couldn't help but smile at her friend and she was truly happy for her, she was. Just because she couldn't find a man, didn't mean everyone around had to suffer along with her. _

_"They are the perfect couple. Successful, gorgeous, happy, rich, and especially, now they have the rings to prove it," one woman said aloud with another man as they began to walk to their car to go to the reception, which was, at the Marriot, thank god. _

_"Oh, yeah, rings certainly prove that you love one another," Shannen muttered to herself as she snatched for her bag._

_"I agree with you completely. Marriage isn't the true sign of real love," the man said answering her comment._

_She glared at him, "Not that I was talking to you, but, yes, exactly."_

_"Are you going to the reception?" he asked as she began walking to her car._

_"Just because I hate weddings doesn't mean I'm not going to support my friend, so yeah," Shannen practically snapped at him as she got out her keys and unlocked her dark blue convertible. _

_"Mind if I hitch a ride with you?" he asked giving her a mischievous grin._

_Shannen through her stuff in the car and just looked at him, "I'm not letting a complete stranger in my car…"_

_The tall gorgeous man shook his head in a shameful way and then Shannen snapped, "What?"_

_He looked into her eyes and he said, "That's a shame, because if you don't give me a ride, you'll never see me a gain."_

_"And that's a bad thing?" Shannen asked smirking._

_"Yes, actually, it is," he said stepping closer to her._

_She rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll bite. Why is it a bad thing if I never see you again?"_

_"Because, besides you, I'm the only person around here that doesn't give a crap about weddings, love, and commitment shit. If I leave, you won't have a drinking buddy, and therefore, you will have no one to bring you up to your hotel room when you can't stand on your own," he said smiling mischievously which turned Shannen on immensely. _

_Standing in the hot sun for this long period of time was making her senses weak. Usually, she wouldn't even have given this guy the time of day, but seeing as she just sat in 101 degree weather for probably over three hours and gotten the worst sunburn of her life, she was actually considering this guy._

_She sighed, "Fine get in. By the way, what's your name?"_

_He smiled at her as they both got into the car, "Mark."_

_***_

The gorgeous, size six reddish blonde haired surgeon strutted up to Dr. Webber's office, knocked on the hard ebony and waited. She was feeling quite confident in her Prada skirt, Donna Karan blouse and her Michael Kors stilettos.

Soon, she was confronted with a tall, dark handsome, older man. She immediately smiled and gave him a huge hug, "Richard!"

He gave a strong, hearty laugh as he hugged her back gently, "It's good to see you Shannen, come on in."

Shannen strutted into his carpeted office that looked like a hotel room and she sat down on the big, comfortable chair and placed her bag on the seat next to her and she crossed her legs and smiled at him, "You look great. How are you? By looking at your office, I'm assuming everything at the hospital is going great."

Richard smiled sadly, "Yes, everything here is great. Unfortunately, Edele and I got a divorce."

Shannen shrugged, "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks?" Richard said not really sure how to answer her comment.

The young woman rustled with her hair and she said, "I'm sorry Richard, really, how are you dealing with it?"

"I'm okay actually. She was right. I was in love with hospital more than her," Richard said handing her a folder, "Anyway, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Understood," Shannen said immediately feeling how tense his voice got and she grabbed the folder and opened it.

While she was reading over the file figuring out what the patient needed to be down and how she had to prepare, Richard's door burst open and a furious looking Mark Sloan burst through the doors and started yelling.

"How can you do this?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You know what history we have together!"

Richard immediately stood up and boomed, "Dr Sloan! I am in a meeting!"

"I don't care! How can you invite her here?! After Addison, what the hell were you thinking?!" Dr. Sloan continued to yell at him and he snatched the paper from Shannen's hand and through it on the ground so all of the papers scattered on the floor.

Shannen stood up calmly and she said, "Mark…"

Mark spun on his heels and glared at her, "You don't dare talk to me!"

Dr. Webber yelled, "Sit down Dr. Sloan or else I'm going to have you kicked out of my hospital!"

Immediately, Mark sat down next to Shannen and crossed his arms around his chest and he sat there like a three year old having a tantrum. Richard sat down looking extremely tired and he said,

"Sloan, I have no personal vendetta with you. The reason why I asked Dr. Spiess here is because she is the best in her field," Dr. Webber said not knowing what this was going to cause.

Shannen smirked and looked at Mark with a smug little look on her face while Mark just looked at Richard like he just threw a knife into his heart.

"You think she's better than me? Is that why you asked her here? To replace me because she's better?!" Mark stood up again obviously extremely furious.

Shannen couldn't stand him putting her down like this, "Maybe it's because I am better than you!"

"Don't you dare say that to me! I graduated first in my class, and what did you graduate in? 10th? 12th?" Mark said moving extremely close to her so she could feel his breath on her.

This was the last straw for Richard. He opened the bottom draw of his desk and took out a whistle and blew on it extremely hard. This immediately silenced the two divorcees and Richard said, in an extremely stern, final voice, "I am not going to have this in my hospital! Two top surgeons fighting over something that happened almost a year ago?! It's ridiculous! Dr. Sloan and Dr. Spiess, you two are both equally skilled at your field and I expect you both to act professionally, and coexist peacefully!"

"But!" They both yelled at the same time but Richard silenced them with a hand, "Get out of my office and Dr. Spiess, welcome."

"Thank you," mumbled Shannen as she picked up the folder that Mark spilled and she walked out behind him like a beaten down puppy dog.

***

_The door of Mark's hotel room crashed open and Mark and Shannen stumbled inside with their bodies entwined together. They slammed against the wall causing one of pictures to fall and shatter. Mark smiled into Shannen's luscious mouth and they just ignored it. _

_Mark and Shannen managed to find their way to the bed and they both collapsed and Mark continued his magic. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to unzip the zipper but he wasn't getting much luck. Shannen smiled and grabbed his hands and she brought herself up and turned around allowing easy access to unclothe her. Mark smiled and before he unzipped her gorgeous dress that hugged her flawlessly, he gave her a small kiss on the small of her neck and she shivered. Mark smirked and he slowly unzipped the dress. Feeling the cloth being released from her body was amazing, especially being unzipped by probably the sexiest man alive._

_"Mark…" Shannen breathed as he placed kisses further down her back and her spin._

_Mark mumbled into her back and that made her entire body shiver and she couldn't help but let out a small moan. Finally, Mark slid off Shannen's dress and she was lying on the bed in nothing but the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. _

_The sexy man went down on her again and he began to trace his finger down her sexy stomach. Shannen couldn't stand him teasing her any longer. She grabbed his tie and forced his lips against hers. As they were kissing passionately, Shannen was able to expertly unbutton his shirt so she was staring at his gorgeously chiseled chest and his abs that glistened with the heat of the moment. Shannen looked hungrily at him as she brought her delicate hands down to his pants._

_Mark smirked as he felt her hands desperately trying to get his pants off. He shoved her hands away, took them off, and he was left in his boxers. _

_"Fuck me Mark…" Shannen breathed as he was kissing her stomach up and down. _

_Mark smirked and as he reached down to her womanly area, he felt exactly what he expected, she was soaked. Mark gave her a guilty smile and he removed her panties and he began to lick the sensitive lips in between her legs. Feeling his wet tongue all around her, she gripped onto the headboard and she moaned again. _

_"Cum for me Shannen," Mark whispered as he took of his boxers._

_"Fuck me first," Shannen answered back looking at his throbbing manhood that she wanted so badly._

_Mark got on top of her and as he slowly entered her, Shannen closed her eyes and bite her lip feeling the unbelievable sensation that she was feeling with Mark. Mark slowly began to move up and down in stead and, even motions and Shannen soon reached her height of passion and she screamed his name._

_"Mark!!" Shannen screamed like a banshee as she was moving up and down with him._

_The two strangers continued to meld themselves together until late into the night, when they both feel asleep wrapped inside each others arms. _


End file.
